pour l'amour d'un assassin
by Mako Lebrasky
Summary: Ichigo est un jeune assassin. une mission lui a été imposée: tuer l'Empereur du Japon. Seulement, tout ne va pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu dans la situation initiale.
1. Synopsis

_**Pour l'amour d'un assassin :**_

Résumer : Ichigo Kurosaki est un jeune japonais de 16 ans. Depuis ses 3 ans, il est conditionné aux combats et à l'assassinat par son clan. Un jour, une mission de grande envergure lui est imposée. Mais cette mission est la plus difficile qu'il n'aura jamais faite car il doit assassiner l'Empereur du Japon. Son commanditaire n'est autre que L'Empereur de Chine. Son propre père qui lui a donné cette mission, de la plus haute importance, ne tolèrera aucun échec . Seulement tout ne va pas se passer comme Ichigo l'avait prévu…

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Taito Kubo. Je ne lui emprunte que ses personnages.

Rating : M

Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Auteur: Seya-chan

**PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEUR :**

Salut à tous et à toute, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle n'aura pas beaucoup de chapitres (peut-être 3 ou 4 voire 5) je ne pense pas en faire une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, mais vaut mieux dire je ne pense pas car je suis une vrai girouette en ce moment. Mes autres fictions sont en cours de réécriture du moins, je suis sur Kiss Vampire pour l'instant. Je verrais plus tard pour Piège et tourbillon amoureux.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une mission de grande envergure

Dans un grand manoir, sur la plus grande colline qui surplombait le village de Karakura, un jeune homme parcourait ses couloirs. Il avait l'air anxieux et faisait les cent pas. Un homme à grande carrure, aux cheveux coupés en bataille et gris arrivait dans sa direction et le regardait avec bienveillance. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux roux le vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire éclatant.

-Mugurama-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le dit Mugurama, s'avança encore jusqu'à l'adolescent et lui souris en retour.

-Je vais bien merci. Et toi Ichigo, des nouvelles ?

-Eh bien père m'a fait part d'une mission hier. Il a dit qu'elle était de la plus haute importance mais il ne m'a pas révélé son contenu. J'avoue que je suis curieux et un peu stressé.

-Bah t'en fait pas va ! Ton père doit surement avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas te l'avoir dit.

-Vous avez sûrement raison…

Mugurama salua une dernière fois le roux et s'en alla dans la direction opposée d'où est-ce qu'il était arrivé. Ichigo resta encore quelques instants dans le couloir. Son esprit était prit d'assaut par les questions. Il était comparable à un brouillard épais de mois de novembre. C'est sans compter sur son père qui l'appelait, enfin, de la porte de son bureau qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Ichigo était maintenant entré dans la pièce de travail de son père et ce même homme était assis en seiza devant une table basse jonchée de papier vierges où écrits. Il y avait aussi des pinceaux et un pot d'encre de chine. Le plus jeune vint s'assoir à son tour en seiza en face de son paternel. Son père avait pris un air très sérieux et regardait un courrier qui avait l'air d'être extrêmement important. L'homme releva la tête du message pour scruter son fils intensément.

-Mon fils…j'ai là, entre mes mains un courrier de la plus haute importance. Il s'agit d'une demande d'assassinat.

Ichigo déglutit et écouta très attentivement ce qui suivit ces premières paroles.

-Pas n'importe quelle demande d'assassinat…elle provient directement de l'Empereur de Chine.

Ichigo sentit ses muscles se contracter à l'annonce du commanditaire de la demande d'assassinat.

-La cible…poursuivi son père, n'est autre que notre Empereur actuel.

-Mais père ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

Le paternel leva la main calmement pour le faire taire.

-Ichigo, les histoires entre les dirigeants de nations ne nous regardent pas je te l'accorde…mais… elles deviennent nos affaires quand on fait appel à nous. Ici, dans ce courrier officiel, l'Empereur Chinois nous demande d'assassiner notre Empereur car celui-ci nuit à ses affaires et quelques petites choses en plus qui nous regardent pas. En voyant la difficulté de la tâche demandé et en imaginant les risques encourus, un petit escadron d'assassins participera à cette mission. Et toi tu feras parti de cet escadron d'assassinat.

-Et si… Ichigo trembla un peu tout comme sa voix, si jamais la mission échoue ?

Son père soupira et ferma les yeux quelques seconde, puis il les rouvrit avec une pointe de tristesse et de peur mêlés mais gardant une dignité qui lui était propre.

-Si jamais la missions échoue… et que… vous vous faites prendre…vous devrez mourir par vous-même…dans le meilleur des cas vous devrez vous faire Hara-kiri.

Ichigo trembla plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Les mots de son père avec sonné comme le glas de sa mort prochaine. Son teint avait quelque peu pâlit en seulement quelques secondes. Il trouva le courage de demander encore quelques informations.

-Et nous devons préparer…ça pour quand ?

Le plus vieux soupira de nouveau et jeta son regard sur la missive impériale qui était maintenant sur la table basse lui servant de plan de travail.

-D'ici deux à trois mois, un ambassadeur chinois au service de son altesse l'Empereur de Chine viendra au Japon pour parler des affaires économiques avec sa majesté. L'ambassadeur en question est au courant de l'opération qui doit avoir lieu pendant son séjour à la cour. Vous devez vous préparer pour ce moment là. Vous devez penser à absolument tout. Vous devez préparer un plan d'attaque et bien sur de replis en cas de dangers. Tout dois être calculé et rien ne doit être fait au hasard. C'est une mission capitale pour notre clan qui est le meilleur des clans formant des assassins. Si jamais nous échouons, non seulement notre réputation va en prendre un sacré coup mais son altesse l'Empereur de Chine enverra d'autres assassins pour nous tuer.

L'homme se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il lui lança un regard anxieux mais où fierté et honneur régnaient.

-Mon fils ! Cette mission, considère-la comme la plus importante que tu n'auras jamais faite. Elle est capitale, de grande envergure. Je n'ai jamais aimé dire ça mais dans ces circonstances : je ne tolérerais aucuns échec. Soit vous réussissez, soit…vous mourrez.

-B-Bien père, je ferais tout pour que la mission soit un succès total.

Ichigo sortit du bureau plus livide qu'il ne l'était en entrant. Ses pas lourds le conduisirent jusqu'à sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Un soupir à fendre l'âme traversa ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi me donner une mission pareil ? Je sais que tout le monde m'étiquète « doué » mais quand même…là on parle d'assassiner l'Empereur de notre pays. Je me demande pourquoi les grandes puissances se battent entre eux…peut être parce que…justement je ne fais pas parti de leur milieu donc il est impossible pour moi de comprendre.

Un autre grand soupir vint passer ses lèvres qu'il mordillait maintenant. Il se leva calmement et vint près de sa table basse pour commencer à échafauder un plan d'attaque. Si seulement tout pouvait être une question de stratégie, il s'en sortirait les mains dans les poches et pourtant…on parlait bien d'assassiner la tête d'une nation entière là. Il fit travailler ses méninges pendant deux bonnes heures avant de trouver un semblant d'idée. Il se leva et alla en direction du bureau de son paternel dont il était sorti deux heures auparavant. Il toqua au Fusuma et entra quand on lui en donna l'autorisation. Il entra et vint s'assoir en seiza en face de son père. Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de commencer les explications de son plan.

-Père j'ai réfléchi à la manière dont notre escadron pourrait s'infiltrer au sein du palais impérial… Mais avant toutes ces explications, pourrais-je savoir qui fera parti de l'opération ?

Son père s'était levé entre temps et marchait dans toute la pièce pour écouter son fils attentivement. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur sa barbe et réfléchit un très court instant.

-J'ai plus ou moins contacté les personnes que j'avais choisi pour cette mission spéciale… Vous serez en tout 7 personnes. Les personnes que j'ai contacté sont : Mugurama Kensei, Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Abarai Renji, Hirako Shinji et Neleriu en te comptant aussi dans la troupe bien sur.

-Hum je vois…

Ichigo regarda de nouveau son plan et parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-Bon alors si je reprends depuis le début mon plan donne ça : dès cette semaine, deux membres de l'équipe devrons entrer en temps que membres de la garde royale. Je pense que Mugurama-san et Renji feront l'affaire. Ensuite il faudrait que Yoruichi, Hirako-san et Soi fon devront à leur tour rentrer dans le palais en temps que domestiques. Les places de gardes et de domestiques sont des places de choix vu que l'on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses et faire un repérage complet des lieux. Nell et moi, nous serons les derniers a entrer dans le palais. J'ai pensé que Nell pourrait jouer le rôle d'une prétendante à la place d'Impératrice ou d'une nouvelle concubine… venant d'une des grandes familles nobles…hum je devrais peut-être prévenir Kuchiki-sama de notre plan pour que nous ayons une couverture… Quant à moi, je serais le frère de la prétendante. Pendant le premier mois, nous devrons connaitre par cœur l'emplacement de chaque pièces, de chaque porte d'entrée et de sortie, le nombre total de gardes, le nombre total de domestiques, de prétendante et autres personnes vivants à la cour. Ce n'est que pendant le deuxième mois que nous mettrons en place un plan d'attaque. Il nous faut toutes les configurations du bâtiments ainsi que les effectifs. Sans ça, on ne peut rien faire. Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour réussir cette mission.

Le père d'Ichigo avait écouté attentivement tout le plan de son fils. Il eut un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres et tourna son regard en direction de son fils.

-Je suis fier de toi ! Tu as réussi à trouver une stratégie assez rapidement et tu as su tout bien détailler. Tes coéquipiers vont être mis au courant et je vais me charger de prévenir Kuchiki-san de notre opération et ce qu'il l'implique. Tu peux déjà commencer à te préparer, même si l'opération ne prendra effet que dans deux mois.

Ichigo inclina la tête et pris les feuilles où tous les détails de son plan d'infiltration avaient été inscrits. Il retourna dans sa chambre et passa une bonne partie du reste de la journée à lire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, il rejoignit la grande salle à manger où la table avait été dressée pour le repas. Ce soir Mugurama-san, Yoruichi et tous les autres participant à la mission avait été convié à se présenter pour avoir les détails du plan. Bien sur aucune autre personne n'était admise dans la pièce. C'est pourquoi, il avait été demandé à Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Nell de faire le service. Niliel avait été très enthousiaste à cette idée et avait donc acceptée immédiatement. Ce fut une tâche plus ardue de le demander à Yoruichi. Cette femme avait un caractère comme il n'en était pas permis d'avoir. Mais il était dit qu'Isshin Kurosaki était lui aussi un homme fort de caractère et possédait une force de persuasion bien au dessus de la moyenne. Elle avait donc acceptée mais en grognant. Quant à Soi fon, elle accepta expressément en sachant que Yoruichi participerait. L'heure du dîner sonna et toutes les personnes participant à cette opération risquée étaient attablées sauf les trois jeunes femmes. Le chef, Isshin Kurosaki, été installé en bout de table, à sa droite, son fils et à sa gauche, Kensei Mugurama. A côté de celui-ci, il y avait la place de Yoruichi, encore à côté il y avait celle de Soi fon et pour finir Renji. En face, se trouvait Nell juste à côté d'Ichigo et pour terminer, juste à côté de Neliel se trouvait Hirako. Neliel apporta des plats se trouvant dans la cuisine, préparés par les cuisinières du manoir, et les disposa au centre de la table. Dès que tous les plats furent apportés, le repas commença officiellement. Isshin avait laisser la parole à Ichigo pour qu'il puisse exprimer son plan aux principaux intéressés. Quand il eut fini, toutes les personnes attablées semblaient réfléchir. Mugurama lança un regard impressionné au roux. Ichigo lui sourit. Neliel faisait à moitié la grimace en réfléchissant. Son visage se releva vers ichigo.

-Ichi, ton plan est génial mais il y a un seul hic dans tout ça.

Toutes les personnes tournèrent leur visage surpris en direction de Nell.

-Bah oui, il ne te laisseront pas entrer même en sachant que tu es le frère d'une prétendante.

-Là, elle n'a pas tord Ichigo, renchérit Yoruichi.

-J'ai peut être une idée pour cela…

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers Hirako maintenant.

-Ah ouai et comment ? railla Yoruichi.

-C'est simple…on va déguiser Ichigo en prétendante lui aussi.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Puis Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Nell partirent dans un fou rire. Ichigo lui vira au rouge et fronçait les sourcil. Kensei ne dit rien mais regardait tout de même le rouquin du coin de l'œil. Isshin se retenait de rire. Quant à Hirako, il haussa les sourcils et les épaules bien haut.

-Nan mais je suis très sérieux, cette idée peut paraître complètement décalée voire absurde, elle n'en n'est pas moins la meilleure vous ne pensez pas ?

-Oui hihi si tu le dis... pouffa Yoruichi en s'essuyant le coin des yeux tentant d'arrêter de rire tant bien que mal.

-J'imagine trop Ichi en femme hihiihihi repartit Nell.

-Bon vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma tronche ! grogna Ichigo le regard noir à l'appui.

-De toute façon fils, bien que cela puis paraître…peu conventionnel, Hirako a parfaitement raison. Pour te faire rentrer, il faudra que tu te déguise toi aussi. Et je suis tout à fait certain que Nell, Yoruichi et Soi Fon n'hésiteront pas une seul seconde à t'aider dans ton déguisement.

Des petits gloussements se firent entendre et plus aucuns rire ne traversa les bouches. Isshin regarda maintenant les trois femmes à tour de rôle.

-N'est-ce pas mesdames ?

-C'est bon on a comprit, soupira Yoruichi.

-Bon et si nous mangions avant que tout ne soit froid demanda avec enthousiasme Nell.

-On reconnait bien là les estomac sur patte hein Nell ? fit moqueur Hirako.

-Beuh tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux cela ne m'atteint pas. Snoba Nell.

Elle se servit dans tous les plats sous l'œil goguenard des autres. Puis tous les hommes attablés se jetèrent presque sur les plats avant que Yoruichi ne mette son nez là-dedans. Les femmes du clan avait beau être minces, elles mangeaient comme des hommes même voire si ce n'était pas plus. Le repas se passa sans incident notoire. Tout le monde discutait à bâton rompu de leurs missions et autres. Ichigo se sentit fatigué. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et s'en alla. Kensei s'excusa lui aussi pour prendre le même chemin que le roux avait pris quelques instants plutôt. Il marcha dans le couloir et vit Ichigo un peu plus loin. Il courut un peu dans le couloir et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo !

-Ah Mugurama-san ! Vous aussi vous allez vous coucher ?

-Oui mais avant j'aimerais…te parler si c'est possible.

-Euh…oui oui bien sur

Ichigo lui offrit un magnifique sourire en même temps que sa réponse. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir peu éclairé. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand jardin du manoir. Il y avait une allée de cerisiers en fleur et près de ceux-ci, il y avait un très grand bassin style zen où nageaient des carpes koïs. Il faisait nuit noir et seul la demi-lune éclairait ce gigantesque paradis nocturne. Ichigo entendit une chouette puis une carpe sauta hors de l'eau. C'est espace de sérénité, de tranquillité l'apaisait et le rendait de bonne humeur.

-Rien te tel qu'une petite balade après avoir mangé.

-hum.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis Ichigo courut vers un énorme rocher. Il adorait s'y assoir et méditer pendant des heures. Kensei le regardait faire et il le trouvait tout à fait adorable. Il se rapprocha du rocher pour se tenir aux côtés d'Ichigo.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire Mugurama-san ?

-Hum, il s'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de prendre la parole, je voulais… je voulais te faire part de mes sentiments Ichigo.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait dire Kensei.

-En fait, je ne m'en suis aperçu que très récemment mais…je…je tiens beaucoup à toi Ichigo.

Ichigo rougit. Il venait enfin de comprendre. Kensei lui faisait une déclaration d'amour. Il était à la fois heureux et triste pour l'homme un peu plus vieux que lui.

-Ichigo…je t'aime…sincèrement.

Le roux rougit de plus bel. C'était assez embarrassant à entendre.

-Mu…mugurama-san je…

-Appelle-moi Kensei je préfère.

-Euh…Kensei…je… je suis désolé mais…je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi...tu éprouve à mon égard... Désolé.

Le plus vieux soupira puis regarda Ichigo dans les yeux avec un sourire triste peint sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord…merci Ichigo, d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Je préférais quand même te faire part de mes sentiments.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentait vraiment et au moins c'est clair et net.

L'homme partit en direction du manoir en laissant le rouquin sur son rocher, les joues un peu rouges. Il était quand même un peu gêné de cette déclaration. Il savait qu'il n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que Kensei. Lui, il le prenait plutôt pour un grand frère, en gros, un parents assez proche de lui. Il n'avait nullement pensé à s'éprendre de Mugurama. Ichigo avait tout pour lui : intelligence, beauté, sensualité bref tout lui souriait sauf sa vie amoureuse. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille et encore moins un homme. Dès qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'une fille, ils devenaient très bon amis. Par la suite, Ichigo ne pouvait plus avoir de sentiments amoureux vu qu'il les prenait pour des sœurs en quelque sorte. Le jeune homme quitta son rocher de méditation et alla en direction de sa chambre. Il défit ses vêtements et se mit sous la couette. Il frissonna au contact de son lit froid et des draps frais.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout comme l'avait prévu Ichigo, Kensei et Renji étaient entrés au sein du palais en tant que membres de la garde royale. Puis au bout d'un certain temps ça avait été au tour de Yoruichi, Soi fon et Hirako de rentrer au palais impérial en tant que domestiques. Le grand moment fatidique approchait a grand pas. Ichigo avait testé de nombreux kimonos féminins, coiffures féminines qu'il avait essayé pour pouvoir passer pour une parfaite prétendante. Nell était assise sur une chaise en train de grignoter des biscuit et boire une tasse de thé fumante. Quand le roux sortit de derrière le paravent, Nell le scruta et en lâcha son biscuit qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger.

-Ichigo…je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne… tu es splendide dans ce kimono.

Elle se leva prestement et vient tourner au tour d'Ichigo pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun défaut.

-Non franchement, ce kimono te va à ravir et je suis sur que tu passeras sans problème pour une femme.

-Justement c'est bien ça qui m'ennuie…grogna t-il dans sa moustache.

-Demain l'ambassadeur de Chine arrive au palais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est demain.

-Et donc, la réception ou nous allons aller sous le nom de Kuchiki, est après-demain c'est cela ?

-Oui…mais où tu veux en venir ?

-Je vais devoir te trouver un maquillage pour aller a cette réception et vu le temps que l'on a mis pour trouver un kimono qui t'y aille c'est déjà super long…je crois que l'on va rester toute la nuit à te chercher un maquillage et une coiffure digne de la noblesse.

Ichigo se renfrogna encore plus à la nouvelle.

-Moi j'ai pas envie de mettre du maquillage ronchonna t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tellement le choix là…

-Et pour mes cheveux ? J'ai peut-être un ou deux centimètres en longueur, ce ne sera pas assez pour faire une coiffure...

-T'inquiète pas mon chou...j'ai plusieurs idées de coiffures pour pallier à ce manque de longueur.

Et ils repartirent tous les deux dans des essayage de maquillage et de coiffure. Il terminèrent sur le petit matin vers 4 heures. Neliel regarda son chef-d'œuvre.

-Ichigo tu es magnifique !

Le pauvre Ichigo rougit et fronçait les sourcils.

-Maintenant il faut travailler tes manières pour qu'elles soient beaucoup plus féminines. Si une belle demoiselle à de mauvaises manières et parait rustre, ta couverture pourrait tomber.

-Ouai ça va j'ai compris.

Et ils repartirent pour quelques heures à revoir les différentes manières que l'on apprend aux jeunes filles de la noblesse. Ichigo gagna beaucoup en féminité à faire toutes sortes d'exercices liés au maintient et aux gestes d'une demoiselle. Ils terminèrent enfin la formation d'Ichigo à l'aube. Le roux défit son kimono, son maquillage et sa coiffure très simple pour remettre ses propres vêtements. Il soupira de bien-être en sentant sur lui des vêtements d'hommes. Il salua Neliel et s'en alla se coucher. Demain débuterait l'opération d'assassinat. Il s'endormit vite d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Préparation et rencontre avec la cible.

Ichigo se leva très tard dans l'après-midi. Il devait tout préparer avant demain. Aujourd'hui l'ambassadeur de Chine arrivait au palais. Demain aurait donc lieu, une réception à son honneur. Et c'était pendant cette soirée qu'ils devaient tous agir. Ichigo soupira et se gratta le crâne, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pourquoi il devait se déguiser en femme ? Franchement c'était la pire idée qu'avait pu sortir Hirako. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il s'en alla dans la pièce d'armes du manoir. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'armes : des katanas, des saïs, des shurikens, des éventails en acier qui cachaient des pointes en acier qui dès que l'on appuyait sur le mécanisme, ressortaient, prête à blesser un adversaire. Sur la table au beau milieu de la pièce, Ichigo déposa son matériel nécessaire à l'opération : c'est-à-dire, deux couteaux qu'il cacherait dans son kimono et une tige d'or, faisant office de décoration pour la mettre dans ses cheveux mais qu'il lui servait d'arme. Il emporta le tout dans sa chambre, près de son kimono déjà prêt. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas las et s'en allait en direction de la chambre de Nell qu'il était quasiment sûr de retrouver allongée sur le ventre, mangeant des biscuits et lisant des parchemins anciens. Neliel était une passionné de choses anciennes. Elle avait d'ailleurs une collection de bizarreries et d'objets antiques dans sa chambre. Ichigo frappa au fusuma de sa chambre et attendit qu'on lui permettre d'entrer. Neliel lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans trop se presser. Bingo ! Il retrouva la jeune femme comme il l'avait pensé.

-Nell, tu as préparé tes affaires pour demain ?

-Oui, elles sont juste là.

Elle montra d'un signe de tête, son paravent ou était accroché son kimono et les armes étaient posées à terre.

-Ok…demain, il faudrait que tu m'habille et me maquille…

-Mmm…approuva-t-elle toujours en se goinfrant de biscuits.

Ichigo quitta la jeune femme. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il devrait faire face à une mission des plus dangereuses. Rien que d'y penser, il soupira de nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après un dîner léger, Ichigo et Neleriu était directement partis se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain. A vrai dire, le roux n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop stressé. Il se tournait et retournait sans arrêt dans son lit. Quel calvaire… Il soupira puis s'assit dans son lit. Il observa sa chambre, bien que celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Seule, l'astre lunaire émettait un semblant de lumière dans cette pièce sombre. Il se rallongea puis regardait avec attention le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil sans rêves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voila, jour « j ». Ichigo sentait une tension dans son corps. Ce soir serait le grand soir, il était prévu qu'il arriverait en calèche devant l'entré du palais, en compagnie de Neliel et Kuchiki-sama. Le moment fut venu de se préparer pour la réception de ce soir. Nell frappa au fusuma et entra dans la chambre d'ichigo.

-Tu t'habille ? demanda-t-elle d'un air excité.

-Ouai ouai…

Ichigo alla d'un pas trainant, derrière le paravent et se déshabilla pour mettre son kimono. C'était un magnifique kimono dont la couleur dominante était le rouge, sans compter les broderies couleur or, représentant un dragon. Un kimono de très grande qualité. Il sortit de derrière le paravent après un bon quart d'heure. Dès que le rouquin marcha avec son kimono, Neliel eut l'impression que le dragon couleur or dansait sur le corps d'Ichigo à chaque mouvements de sa part. C'était magique, irréel, surnaturel. Le kimono ne recouvrait pas totalement ses épaules, il les laissait à demi-nu. Il y avait plus de chance d'attirer l'attention de l'Empereur si Ichigo jouait de ses charmes naturels que son corps, entre l'adolescent et l'homme, possédait. Il avait la chance –si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance- d'avoir un corps un peu plus large qu'une femme normale mais il ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un homme accomplit. Il possédait des jambes longues et fines presque comparable à celles d'une jeune fille. Ses bras étaient tout aussi fin, délié et délicat mais les muscles d'homme étaient bien présent. L'obi de son kimono était de soie, de couleur orange et des fleurs bleues, rouges, rose carmin étaient reproduites. Il se terminait en un gros nœud derrière son dos. Le drapé de son kimono faisait ressortir parfaitement la sensualité et l'harmonie d'Ichigo. Vu que le rouquin n'avait pas de poitrine, le kimono pallia se manque sans le trahir . Il donnait l'impression d'une femme à petite poitrine –ce qui était tout le contraire de Nell qui avait comme on dit, du monde sur le balcon-. Le roux s'installa devant un miroir et se laissa coiffer par la jeune femme. Ses cheveux avait poussé un peu en deux mois et donc ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou dans un dégradé, coupé court au niveau de ses tempes, puis de plus en plus long jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Nell le coiffa de sa tige d'or et lui mit des ornements typiques des jeunes demoiselles nobles. D'un coté, Ichigo avait deux petites fleurs et sa petite tige d'or les rattachait aux cheveux roux et quelques perle accrochées à la tige. Des mèches trop courtes pour être attachées avec le reste de ses cheveux, dépassaient quelque peu lui donnant un petit air attirant et très séduisant. Puis elle passa au maquillage. Elle lui mit du rouge à lèvre rouge sur ses lèvres attrayantes, une sorte de far à paupière rouge sous ses yeux, un peu plus haut que ses pommettes. Elle souligna son regard ambré d'un coup de noir et rajouta un peu de poudre blanche sur ses paupières donnant un regard aguicheur, affriolant et captivant aux jeune homme. Quand elle eut fini, elle resta interdite. Ce n'était pas un homme face à elle, mais bien une demoiselle. Son charme naturel révélait une beauté à la fois sauvage et raffinée. Ichigo était envoutant, fascinant et ensorcelant. Nell n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle regarda son chef d'œuvre d'un œil émerveillé et ébahi. Elle était en admiration devant ce bijou, cette merveille.

-Alors ? demanda Ichigo attentif au comportement de la jeune femme.

-Tu es magnifique Ichi…tu es vraiment éblouissant. Plus encore que la dernière fois !

-Ah…ah bon ?

Ichigo rougit au compliment et vint se regarder dans le miroir. Il effleura la peau de son visage avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

-C'est vraiment moi ? redemanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-J'ai moi aussi du mal à l'admettre mais oui…c'est bel et bien toi Ichigo.

-Merci Nell…je te revaudrait ça.

-J'espère bien ! fit-elle narquoise

Puis ce fut au tour de Nell de s'habiller. Elle prit place derrière le paravent d'Ichigo puis elle se déshabilla pour revêtir son kimono. Elle sortit pour se montrer à Ichigo.

-Alors ? l'interrogea t-elle.

-Wouah Neliel, ce kimono te va à la perfection.

En effet, ce kimono la mettait à son avantage. Comme Ichigo, ses épaules étaient découvertes mais beaucoup plus que l'autre. Sa poitrine était mise en avant et le tissu précieux du kimono la présentait bien. Ses formes féminines était embellis. Son kimono était bleu nuit et des carpes koïs étaient représentées dessus. Son obi était d'un bleu plus clair et aussi fleurit que celui d'Ichigo mais elle avait en plus une cordelette couleur or autour de sa taille créant ainsi un contraste entre le bleu et l'or. Le drapé tombait assez loin derrière elle et la rendait absolument sublime. Elle vint ensuite à son tour s'assoir devant le miroir pour faire sa coiffure. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon complexe. Quelques unes de ses mèches ondulées tombaient sur les côtés la rendant encore plus sensuelle. Nell avait laissé deux grandes mèches, encadrées son visages. La jeune femme agrémenta ses cheveux de décorations comme des perles, des fleurs et des sortes de barrettes en or. Elle se mis au maquillage d'abord, elle commença par ses yeux. Elle mit de la poudre blanche sur ses paupières jusqu'au trois quart de celles-ci puis elle ajoutait de la poudre rouge quelle atténuait sur la fin pour n'être plus rouge mais rosé. Elle souligna son regard, tout comme Ichigo, d'un trait noir un peu plus épais que lui. Elle rajouta du rouge à lèvre mais seulement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle ressemblait à une poupée kokeshi avec ses grands yeux gris clair et ses longs cheveux remontés haut.

-Nell, tu es splendide ! Toi aussi tu es très belle.

-Merci Ichi.

-Bon je pense qu'il faudrait y aller…

-Mais Kuchiki-sama ne devait pas venir nous chercher en carrosse ?

-Si…

Un hennissement se fit entendre de dehors.

-Bon et bien…on y va alors ! fit Nell avec un sourire concupiscent.

Les deux assassins sortaient en direction du grand portail en bois du manoir. Il laissèrent la demeure au domestiques vu qu'Isshin était partis en voyage d'affaire –si on peut appeler ça comme ça- et presque tous les autres du clan étaient soit en vacances soit à la réception de l'Empereur en tant que domestiques ou gardes. Quand ils ouvrirent le portail en bois, ils virent un carrosse digne des grandes familles nobles. Kuchiki-sama était à l'intérieur et quand il vit Ichigo et Nell, ces yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Il avait en face de lui, les deux femmes les plus belles qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Enfin, femme c'était vite dit car l'une d'entre elles était un homme. Comique de situation pourrons-nous l'appeler. Un homme au service du noble vint leur ouvrir la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ichigo entra le premier en prenant soin de lever son luxueux kimono. Neliel en fit tout autant. L'homme revint fermer la porte derrière ces « dames » et fit signe au cocher de prendre la route. Le carrosse se mis en marche dans un léger grincement de roues, tout en douceur. Le noble en face des deux assassins les scrutait attentivement.

-Et bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en jeune demoiselle aussi jolie. Lança le noble un peu moqueur.

-Ah ne te moque pas Byakuya j'ai assez honte comme ça ! scanda le roux.

-Oh oh, ne te fâche pas, tu ne ressemble plus à une demoiselle de la noblesse si tu te rebelle comme ça. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est Kuchiki-sama pour toi…répondit le brun d'un air fastidieux.

-De toute façon c'est la faute d'Hirako-san. Il aurait du se taire avec cette idée stupide. Et puis je sais pas…j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Oh aller fait pas ta tête de cochon…de toute façon on a tout prévu alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mouai…fit le roux pas très rassuré tout un coup.

Le regard de l'adolescent s'attarda sur l'homme en face de lui. Ses cheveux noirs avaient l'air soyeux et brillaient aux dernières lueurs du jour. Ses traits étaient fins, délicat, sa peau était d'une couleur opaline mais pas fade loin de là. Ses yeux noir-bleu étaient profonds et quelque part, on ne pouvait dire si c'était de glace qu'il vous regardait ou alors de convoitise. Ses habits étaient tout aussi traditionnels que ceux d'Ichigo : un kimono noir, magnifique, dont la couleur était comparable à ses cheveux. Dans sa tenue, seul son haori ressortait par sa blancheur. Sur ces cheveux de jais, on pouvait voir un Kenseikan, décoration typique de la noblesse et surtout de la famille Kuchiki. Il avait aussi un foulard de soie entre le blanc et le bleu très pale. Il dégageait un charme fou, une prestance incroyable et un charisme à toute épreuve. Ichigo rougit en pensant cela. Il connaissait Byakuya depuis l'enfance tout comme Kensei. Les deux étaient un peu plus âgés de quelques années par rapport à Ichigo. Bien que Byakuya se montrait froid, il était une personne calme, intelligente et adorable. Il avait toujours aidé Ichigo comme il le pouvait. En fait, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand-frère exactement comme Kensei. Il tourna la tête en direction du paysage extérieur. Il contemplait les grands champ des villageois, les maisons les plus pauvres et plus ils avançaient, plus les maisons changeaient d'aspects. Elles étaient de plus en jolies et prouvaient la richesse de leur propriétaire. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent vers les maisons nobles et le palais impérial fut en vue. Ichigo se redressa quelque peu. Le silence dans le carrosse était plutôt neutre et aucun des trois passagers semblait ne vouloir le briser. Ils passèrent très facilement les portes de la cour impériale quand Byakuya avait dit son nom et montré son invitation. Les gardes avaient regardé presque en bavant, les deux femmes à l'intérieur de la voiture. Le carrosse s'arrêta devant les marches, semblant infinies, qui permettait l'accès au palais et par la même occasion de déboucher sur la grande salle du trône impérial. Plusieurs carrosses arrivèrent à la suite et se garait le plus proche possible des marches. L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte aux demoiselles plus tôt les rouvrit pour laisser passer tout le monde cette fois-ci. Byakuya sortit le premier pour ensuite prêter son aide à Neliel qui descendit en seconde puis à Ichgio, qui lui envoya un regard de remerciement. Toutes les personnes qui descendaient de leur propre carrosse s'arrêtèrent pour observer ces personnes venues d'un autre monde. Les hommes regardaient attentivement les habits mouler à la perfection les corps des deux jeunes femmes. Ils observaient leurs formes avantageuses avec beaucoup d'ardeur et leurs yeux reflétaient le désir à l'état pur. Les femmes, elles, regardaient le magnifique « prince charmant » aider les deux demoiselles qui l'accompagnaient. On pouvait voir une pointe de jalousie quand leur regard croisait les deux femmes. Nell remonta un petit peu son kimono pour éviter qu'il ne traine trop par terre. Ichigo en fit de même et ils commencèrent tous les trois à monter les marches de marbre blanc. Byakuya était en tête suivit de près par Nell et Ichigo qui restaient toutes les deux côte à côte. Quand ils gravirent la totalité des marches, ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses portes en bois richement décorées de fer et d'or. Elles devaient faire dans les six mètres facilement et aucun des trois n'osaient imaginer le poids que chaque porte faisait. Byakuya vint présenter son invitation à l'un des serviteur de l'Empereur qui s'occupait d'annoncer les personnes entrant dans le palais.

-Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, voici Ichigo Kuchiki et Neleriu Kuchiki mes deux sœurs. Et voici mon invitation.

L'homme regarda en premier l'invitation signée du sceau impérial, puis il regarda les deux sœur du noble. Il s'arrêta un instant, croyant voir deux déesses. Il se reprit assez vite et se tourna vers tous les invités et l'empereur lui-même pour annoncer la venu de la prestigieuse famille. L'homme tapa le sol d'une sorte de canne en bois, sertie d'une ou deux pierres précieuses sur la garde. Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle du trône tournèrent leur tête vers l'homme qui annonçait les venues. Il parla d'une voix très forte pour se faire mieux entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'immense salle, où se trouvait la cibles des deux assassins.

-La famille Kuchiki, famille noble de Karakura est arrivée. Monsieur Byakuya Kuchiki…

Dès que son nom fut prononcé, le noble s'avança pour paraître aux yeux de tous. Il attendit en haut des marches pour rester à aider ses deux sœurs.

-Mademoiselle Neleriu Kuchiki…

La jeune femme s'avança à son tour et elle captiva tous les regards des hommes présent dans la salle, y comprit l'Empereur qui se redressa sur son trône en croisant son doux regard.

-Et enfin, Mademoiselle Ichigo Kuchiki.

Ichigo s'avança lui aussi. Il ne regardait pas franchement les invités mais plutôt les marches devant lui pour éviter de tomber. Il descendit les marches en soulevant un minimum son kimono révélant aux yeux de tous, ses pieds munies de tabis blanc et de zori se mariant à la perfection avec son kimono. L'Empereur arrêta tout mouvement et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle releva son visage lorsqu'elle descendit la dernière marche et qu'elle lâcha le bas du tissus soyeux qui la recouvrait. Elle rencontra un regard bleu électrique ou une certaine sauvagerie et une bestialité ressortaient. Elle rougit sous le regard intense que l'Empereur lui envoya. Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'avancèrent de concert, se mêlant ainsi aux invités en direction du trône pour se présenter et saluer l'Empereur. Quand il arrivèrent il s'abaissèrent en même temps.

-Allons donc ! Ne faites pas tant de manière Kuchiki-dono. Je suis heureux que vous soyez présent parmi nous.

Byakuya se releva pour répondre à l'homme d'importance en face de lui.

-Je suis aussi heureux d'être présent parmi vos invités. J'avoue avoir été surpris en recevant votre invitation mais vu qu'elle venait de vous, je n'aurais pu refuser de venir.

-Ah bien bien… ces délicieuses créatures derrières vous son vos sœurs si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, ce sont mes deux petites sœur. Voici Neleriu…

La dénommée se releva et adressa un signe de tête pour saluer le souverain et montrer son respect.

-Et voici la dernière de la famille… Ichigo.

Ichigo fit exactement ce que Nell avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Quand ses yeux recroisèrent ceux de l'empereur, elle détourna son regard en rougissant. En fait dans son esprit, ichigo fulminait : il en avait marre de jouer les jeunes vierge face à l'empereur –bien qu'il soit toujours vierge même en étant un garçon- mais il se résigna pour le bien de la mission à jouer les jeunes filles délicates et fragiles.

-Bien…je vous laisse profiter de la fête, j'ai d'autres invités à accueillir.

-Bien votre altesse.

Byakuya baissa la tête en guise de retirement. Les deux filles derrières suivirent le mouvement puis ils partirent se mêler aux invité. Le souverain ne quitta pas la jeune filles au cheveux flamboyants de l'œil. Il l'avait trouvé tout à fait à son gout. Byakuya discutait maintenant affaire avec des chefs de familles nobles qui faisaient parti de ses connaissances. Ichigo et Neliel se retrouvèrent toutes les deux un peu plus loin en regardant un peu tous les invités et la salle, histoire de bien repérer les sorties que leur avaient communiqué les membres de l'équipe infiltrée. L'Empereur ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de la jeune fille. Il fit un signe du doigts pour qu'un homme, se trouvant près de lui, vienne. Celui-ci ne le fit pas attendre : dès qu'il arriva près du souverain, il s'abaissa pour écouter ce qu'il lui avait à dire.

-La jeune fille, là-bas…au kimono rouge et au cheveux roux, j'aimerais que tu trouve le plus d'informations possibles sur elle. J'aimerais en faire ma favorite.

-Bien altesse je vais de ce pas voir ce que je peux récolter comme informations.

L'homme se baissa en signe de respect et vint se mêler aux invités pour trouver Kuchiki-dono. Dès qu'il le trouva il interrompit sa conversation pour lui demander de le suivre un peu à part.

-Kuchiki-sama, l'Empereur voudrait un peu plus d'information concernant votre plus jeune sœur.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Oui que veux savoir sa majesté ?

-Il désire en faire sa favorite mais est-elle fiancée ou quoique ce soit ?

-Autant que je dise tout d'elle alors… Ma jeune sœur, Ichigo Kuchiki a 16 ans. Elle n'est promise à personne, elle a un caractère plutôt…comment dire… elle a un fort tempérament. Elle aime beaucoup les animaux, le calme et les cerisiers. Elle aime aussi les armes en collection. Elle n'aime pas les hommes qui n'ont aucun savoir-vivre et qui se disent supérieurs. C'est une jeune fille pleine de vie et qui adore être traité avec le plus grand égard. Elle déteste se faire manipuler et qu'on lui force la main. Je crois que j'ai fini…vous pourrez dire à sa majesté que si, il désire en faire l'une de ses concubines, il doit absolument la traiter avec le plus grand respect car peut importe la personne qui lui manque de respect que ce soit l'Empereur ou quelqu'un d'autre qui essaie de la courtiser, Ichigo fuira ou se montra sec et désagréable.

-Merci pour ces précieux renseignements.

L'homme s'inclina et partit pour se diriger vers son souverain très impatient d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune Ichigo Kuchiki. Quand il arriva près de sa majesté, il s'inclina et vint redonner toutes les informations que Kuchiki-dono lui avait dites. Un sourire carnassier vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres et son regard croisa encore celui de la jeune Ichigo.

-Nell…l'Empereur n'arrête pas de me regarder…

-Je crois que tu lui as taper dans l'œil Ichigo…profites-en c'est peut-être l'unique occasion de réussir notre mission.

-Alors je fais quoi ?

-Bah sourit lui, essaie de jouer de tes charmes sur lui…ignore le, les hommes adorent quand les femmes qu'ils courtisent leurs résistent mais pas trop non plus, il pourrait très mal le prendre ou se lasser ou encore, abandonner bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas son genre d'abandonner pour avoir une femme dans son lit.

-hum…d'accord.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'une cloche au son un peu strident sonna. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent pour regarder le domestique qui s'apprêtait à parler.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, le dîner va être servit dans la salle de réception.

Il se tourna vers l'Empereur et s'inclina.

-Votre Majesté, voulez-vous bien prendre place à votre table s'il vous plait ?

L'Empereur se leva et partit en direction de la salle de réception de son palais, suivit par deux hommes qui devait être ses valets ou quelque chose comme ça. En gros, des personnes qui satisfaisaient tous les désires du souverain. Le souverain en question, entra en premier dans l'immense salle et alla tout au bout pour se retrouver assit à la place qu'il lui était destiné.

-J'aimerais que la jeune Ichigo Kuchiki vienne manger à mes côtés.

L'homme qui avait demandé plus tôt des informations sur elle, vint voir la concernée. Arrivé devant elle, il s'inclina.

-Mademoiselle Kuchiki, l'Empereur souhaiterait que vous dîniez à ses côtés.

Ichigo prit une voix un tout petit peu plus aigue qu'à son habitude pour répondre à l'invitation.

-Euh…bien sur…je vous suis.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Nell qui lui fit un sourire fin pour l'encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie. Puis il suivit le domestique l'emmenant près de son altesse impériale. Arrivé près de lui, la jeune fille s'inclina devant lui et d'un geste de la main, il indiqua à la jeune fille de s'assoir à sa droite. Ichigo avait les joues légèrement tintées de rose. Il s'assit en seiza et joignit ses mains délicates et aussi fines soient-elles, sur ses cuisses. Tous les autres invités s'acièrent et discutèrent. Les plats arrivèrent par le biais de nombreux domestiques jonglant entre chaque invités pour déposer les plats approximativement en milieu de table. Ichigo croisa le regard surpris de Yoruichi et Soi fon. Il leur sourit et tourna un peu la tête pour observer l'Empereur. C'était un homme vraiment beau, ses cheveux bleus étaient relevés dans une coiffure anticonformiste. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lagons turquoises, ses traits étaient brutes mais il ressortait de sa personne une certaine prestance que seule quelques personnes pouvait se vanter d'avoir. Son sourire était carnassier et pouvait mettre mal à l'aise n'importe quelle personne. Ichigo croisa le regard de l'Empereur où se reflétaient parfaitement désir et convoitise. Intérieurement, le roux essayait de maitriser sa main qui avait l'envie soudaine de l'étriper sur place. Extérieurement, Ichigo était d'un calme olympien et avait les yeux baissés vers ses mains délicates. Le souverain détaillait chaque traits d'Ichigo et celui-ci sentait le regard scrutateur de sa majesté sur lui, lourd et pesant mais tellement sauvage. Il se replaça nerveusement puis il regarda du coin de l'œil, l'Empereur qui avait enfin daigné tourner son regard vers l'assemblé. Il invita ses convives à manger dans un discours bref puis il se réinstalla correctement avant qu'un serveur agrée vienne déposer son assiette face à lui. Ichigo prit ses baguettes dans un mouvement gracieux qu'il avait apprit durant son entrainement à devenir « une femme ». Ses manières étaient irréprochables et à dire vrai il regardait son assiette au lieu des invités qui le toisaient d'un regard soit de convoitise soit de jalousie. Son altesse impériale délaissa quelque peu la jeune fille à ses côtés pour discuter avec l'ambassadeur. La rousse vint scruter ce fameux ambassadeur. Celui-ci avait une peau blanche comme la neige, ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude dont deux traits noirs descendaient sur ses joues délicates. Cela lui donna un regard neutre voire triste. Il était habiller d'un vêtement typiquement chinois et son corps, sous le tissus soyeux semblait plutôt fin. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'homme était si silencieux qu'on l'oubliait ou on ne le remarquait pas. Ichigo continua de manger et ne prêta pas plus d'attention aux deux hommes qui discutaient affaires et politique. Il réfléchit plus à la manière de finir sa mission sans se faire prendre. Il se posait beaucoup de questions notamment comment attirer l'Empereur dans un endroit isolé. La seule option qui lui vint à l'esprit était la seule qu'il n'appréciait guère. Son seul moyen d'atteindre son but était d'amener sa majesté dans une chambre, de faire croire qu'ils allaient faire des choses qu'Ichigo n'osait imaginer et de le poignarder avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse appeler de l'aide. Il secoua un peu la tête, histoire d'arrêter de penser et se concentra sur son repas. Il resta quelques secondes en paix pour se faire interroger par son altesse impériale. La jeune noble reporta son attention sur le souverain assit à ses côtés.

-Pardonnez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendu. Vous disiez majesté ?

-Je trouve étrange que vous ne soyez pas encore fiancée. Vous êtes pourtant sublime. Refusez-vous toutes les demandes ?

La rousse rougit un peu.

-Ce n'est pas que je refuse toutes les demandes, j'apprends à connaître les hommes qui me font la cour. Et j'avoue qu'aucun ne me satisfait pleinement.

-Oh seriez-vous difficile ?

-Non loin de là…je suis quelqu'un de simple à la base et tous les hommes qui m'ont fait la cour sont trop superficiels ou ne me correspondent pas du tout.

-Hum je vois…

Les assiettes furent enlevées et d'autre arrivèrent à la suite. La jeune Ichigo était un peu mal à l'aise mais au fil du temps, son malaise disparu et elle rit même des histoires drôles de l'Empereur. Tous les invités regardaient dans leur direction quand ils entendirent le rire cristallin de la jeune fille.

-Votre majesté a vraiment le sens de l'humour, je n'ai pas ri comme cela depuis longtemps !

-Heureux de vous faire rire. Et entre nous…

L'Empereur approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'ichigo et lui murmura des mots qui la fit frissonner.

-vous avez un rire magnifique.

-Euh…mer…merci beaucoup.

Elle rougit face au compliment et détourna le regard vers son assiette. Vraiment cette soirée et cette mission s'annonçaient corsées.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La proposition de l'Empereur. 

Cela faisait bien maintenant une heure qu'Ichigo et l'Empereur discutaient de tout et de rien. La jeune fille se surprit même à apprécier la présence de cet homme qui, selon les rumeurs était un monarque impitoyable et cruel. Certes, Ichigo n'osait imaginer où le regard du souverain se posait quand elle faisait semblant de regarder dans un autre coin de la salle. L'Empereur la dévorait des yeux, il ressemblait à un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Le repas se termina et son altesse impériale et tous ses convives furent invités à rejoindre une autre immense salle pour un spectacle. C'était un spectacle de danse et musique d'Asie. L'Empereur aimait beaucoup ce genre d'évènements. Le souverain fut installé un peu à l'écart des invités. Il demanda encore une fois la présence de la jeune noble à ses côtés. Bien sûr, Ichigo accepta non sans réprimer une petite grimace qu'il ne montra à personne. Il vint s'installer aux côtés de l'Empereur, à sa gauche et l'ambassadeur se retrouva de l'autre côté. Une musique orientale retentit dans la salle et les feux qui servaient de lumière se firent éteindre pour tamiser la pièce. Seuls quelques-uns se firent épargner. Des danseuses firent leur apparition sur la scène en bois de grande qualité. Il fallait au moins cela pour la pièce à spectacle de l'Empereur. Elles étaient gracieuses et dansaient parfaitement au rythme de la musique faite par un orchestre en contrebas de la scène. Au bout de cinq minutes, des hommes masqués firent leur apparition pour rejoindre la danse des femmes. Leurs mouvements étaient gracieux, attrayants et élégants. Une heure venait de passer et Ichigo se mit à réfléchir. Une idée de génie venait de germer dans son brillant esprit. Il savait comment faire pour attirer l'Empereur seul dans une chambre. Il commença à bailler tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, sous l'œil attentif du souverain. Il ne fit aucune remarque à la jeune fille sur son état de fatigue. Ichigo recommença plusieurs fois son manège dans l'heure et fit semblant de s'endormir. Sa tête tomba doucement sur l'épaule de l'Empereur qui haussa un sourcil en sentant soudainement un poids sur son épaule. Quand il tourna la tête, il découvrit un magnifique visage endormie. La jeune fille était vraiment divine. Un valet vint voir son altesse impériale pour retirer la jeune fille mais l'Empereur l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

-Non…laissez, je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

-Mais, votre altesse impériale !

L'empereur lui lança un regard qui ne souffrait aucune rébellion face à son choix. Il fit attention en se déplaçant. Il plaça un bras en dessous des genoux de la noble puis un dans son dos. Il la souleva doucement et sortit en s'excusant auprès de son invité de marque qu'était l'ambassadeur chinois. Il mesurait chaque pas, chaque geste qu'il faisait, tentant de ne réveiller la déesse qui se trouvait entre ses bras. Il arriva devant une grande porte où étaient postés deux gardes. Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent en voyant l'Empereur puis ils haussèrent un sourcil en voyant le colis que portait le souverain. Un des deux soldats ouvrit la porte pour faciliter l'accès à la chambre de son altesse impériale. Il entra dans ses quartiers privés et vain déposer doucement et délicatement la jeune fille sur sa couche. Dès qu'elle fut couchée, il s'écarta un peu et la contempla.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. J'ai bien fait d'inviter ton frère à cette soirée. A vrai dire, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Bien que j'ai de nombreuses concubines, tu es de loin ma femme préférée. Tu es tellement différente d'elles.

Ichigo entendait tout ce que l'Empereur disait et il fut troublé un instant. Puis soudain, poussé par une volonté d'acier, il retira vite sa tige d'or de ses cheveux et voulut la planter dans le cœur de l'homme en face de lui. Finis de jouer les jeunes vierges effarouchées, il était temps de passer à l'action ! Mais sa main ce fit arrêter en plein vol. Un peu plus et la tige atteignait son but.

-J'avais raison tu es complètement différente des autres…tu sens le danger à plein nez et c'est ce que j'adore !

Ichigo sourcilla et voulu donner un coup fatal à l'Empereur mais il bloqua son poignet d'une facilité déconcertante.

-Mais c'est que tu mordrais ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Qui es-tu vraiment ? Une tueuse à gage ? Ou tu essaie seulement de me tuer par simple vengeance ? Hum…j'avoue que je m'en fou. Tu as perdu…maintenant pour avoir perdu, donne toi à moi au lieu de vouloir te faire Hara-kiri comme le veut le code d'honneur des assassins.

-HEIN ? Il en est hors de question !

-Ah et pourquoi pas ?

-Il en est hors de question, répéta ichigo de façon plus sombre.

Le roux se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme et s'enfuit vers une autre pièce.

-Attends !

L'Empereur se mit à courir derrière l'assassin pour le rattraper. Ce même assassin était en train de baliser car la mission venait d'échouer. Le souverain réussi à le coincé dans un cul-de-sac. Il lui attrapa les poignets fermement. Ichigo fut surpris de la puissance de cet homme et de cette vivacité à lui prendre les poignets. Lui avait été initié depuis toujours à l'art de l'assassinat et possédait donc une force et une vivacité hors du commun acquises par cet entrainement. Et cet homme les possédait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Son altesse les fit chavirer tous les deux sur un divan et Ichigo se retrouva écrasé sous la musculature puissante de l'homme aux cheveux bleu.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria maintenant le plus petit.

L'homme plus vieux se mit à rire à gorge déployée et vint enfouir son nez entre les pans de Kimono, près de la nuque de l'être coincé dessous lui, pour le calmer. Il respira le parfum délicat de l'assassin. C'était un professionnel, il le savait parfaitement. Il l'avait vu à sa rapidité et ses mouvements. Il était l'Empereur du Japon après tout. Il était la cible de nombreux assassins et la menace de se faire assassiner planait sur lui constamment. Il se devait donc de pouvoir réagir et se défendre contre ses agresseurs qu'il faisait enfermer et exécuter le lendemain. Il retira son nez et vint plonger son regard bleuté dans celui ambré de l'assassin qu'il prenait encore pour une fille. C'est sans compter qu'en essayant de déshabiller la soi-disant jeune fille qu'il se rendit compte que sa favorite était en fait un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait baissé le haut du kimono, pensant y trouver une petite poitrine mais ce qu'il y découvrit n'était autre qu'un torse fin, délicat et imberbe de jeune homme. Il se recula quelque peu, refroidit par cette découverte plutôt surprenante. Ichigo se redressa pour s'assoir. Il avait été en quelques sortes humilié. Déjà par le fait d'avoir échoué dans sa tentative d'assassinat mais aussi parce que sa majesté impériale avait découvert qu'il était un homme.

-Alors comme ça t'es un homme ?

-oui, murmura le rouquin, la tête baissée sous l'humiliation.

L'assassin se redressa vite voulant quitter cette pièce, témointe de son échec plus que cuisant mais pouvoir aussi assurer son trépas comme le code d'honneur des assassins l'exigeait. Il alla près du lit du souverain et prit sa tige d'or qui était tombée tout à l'heure dans sa première tentative. Le haut de son kimono glissa sur ses épaules plutôt frêles, défaisant quelque peu dans leur course, les pans de celui-ci. Il prit la tige et la positionna près de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux voyant sur ses paupières clauses, sa courte vie défiler. Il soupira puis au moment où il s'apprêtait à honorer le code et de se planter la tige d'or dans la gorge, une main puissante attrapa ses poignets pour le stopper dans son acte. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se retrouva allongé sur la couche de l'Empereur, lui-même surplombant le roux. Les poignets d'Ichigo étaient attachés précairement par les mains de son altesse impériale.

-Laissez-moi ! Hurla le plus jeune essayant de se débarrasser de son assaillant en gesticulant dans tous les sens, histoire de ne pas paraître plus misérable qu'il ne l'était à présent.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu rêves !

-Mais cela ne vous regarde pas, laissez-moi faire ce que je dois faire !

- D'une, si ça me regarde vu que tu es un assassin qui a essayé de me tuer et de deux, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

Le plus jeune cessa de bouger et regarda le visage aux traits durs mais séduisants de l'homme au-dessus de lui avec un air méfiant et interrogateur à la fois.

-Quel genre de marché questionna-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

-C'est simple, deviens ma concubine.

-Hors de question, avez-vous oublié que je suis un garçon et non une femme ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement à l'Empereur.

-Non mais peu m'importe que tu sois un homme, tu m'attires vraiment… répondit l'Empereur d'un ton bas et sensuel.

Le pauvre Ichigo rougit. Il recommença à se débattre.

-Arrête de bouger, tu réveilles quelqu'un…lança le souverain d'un ton moqueur et d'un air concupiscent.

Le roux s'arrêta net et regarda l'Empereur, outré et scandalisé.

-N'avez-vous pas honte de sortir de telles paroles ? lui demanda Ichigo gêné par ce qu'il sentait maintenant frotter sur sa cuisse libérée par le tissu écarté de son Kimono.

-Non, je suis l'Empereur je dis ce que j'ai envie de dire… lui répliqua celui-ci d'un ton tout aussi moqueur que précédemment mais avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

Son audace indigna encore plus l'assassin. Il fusilla d'un regard réprobateur le souverain face à lui. Leurs regards respectifs se croisèrent de concert et Ichigo sombra dans deux lagons bleus. L'Empereur eut un sourire carnivore qui prit place sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme était tout à fait à son gout. Déjà en femme il l'avait attiré et là, le jeune homme l'attirait toujours autant. Il approcha son visage avec véracité, plus près encore, de sa future conquête. La dite conquête rougit mais ne protesta pas de ce rapprochement incongrue. Il se sentait bizarre. Aucune personne n'avait réussi à le troubler autant. C'était tout nouveau pour le plus jeune. Et tout aussi bizarre, il n'éprouvait pas de répugnance. Faire l'amour avec un homme était puni par la loi, une loi décidée par cet homme face à lui. Pourquoi diable cet homme avait décidé qu'une relation entre deux hommes était punie alors qu'il faisait exactement le contraire ? Ce n'était, en définitive, absolument pas logique. Il interdisait les relations entre homme et il lui demandait de se donner à lui. Voyant le silence perdurer, son altesse effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo des siennes. Il eut l'effet escompté, puisque le plus jeune sorti de ses pensées houleuses et brumeuses. Les mèches bleues de l'Empereur vinrent caresser le visage fin et encore un peu enfantin du jeune assassin. Pourtant, toute innocence s'était envolée de ce visage. Combien d'assassinats avait-il commis ? Combien de personnes avaient péri par ses mains sanglantes qui pourtant étaient à présent immaculé de toute trace de sang ? Ce jeune homme était une énigme à lui tout seul. Les yeux ambrés rencontrèrent encore une fois leur paire de couleur bleu. Ce visage poupin et légèrement maquillé à part, la position dans laquelle se trouvait ce tueur, était lascive et tentante. Les manches de son kimono lui arrivait à mi-bras et le tissus ne cachait que les flancs, laissant tout le loisir au bleuté d'observer en grande partie le torse délicat et parfait. La seule chose qui retenait le tissu menaçant de tomber à tout instant, était le obi coloré. Le bas de l'étoffe s'écartait pour laisser ses jambes à l'air dont ses cuisses exquises, vrai appel à la luxure. Ichigo ne devait son salut qu'à son obi qui tenait bon malgré toutes les maltraitances. Le tueur évitait soigneusement le regard qu'il devinait prédateur de son interlocuteur. A vrai dire, il sentait une étrange et doucereuse chaleur se propager au niveau du bas de son corps. N'y tenant plus, il essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager de la prise du plus vieux dans une veine tentative d'évasion. L'Empereur l'en empêcha encore une fois. Il brûlait d'envie de le faire sien. Ironie du sort, il avait décrété que les relations amoureux entre deux personnes du même sexe, étaient interdites et punies en faisant les articles de la législation de son empire. Il devait changer cette loi dans les prochains mois à venir. Il décela un trouble dans le regard ambré du jeune homme. Le rouquin semblait se laisser faire. Ichigo lui, était plus que troublé. Il se sentait fondre devant ce regard ardent que lui lançait le souverain. Et honnêtement, il se posait la question s'il allait toujours autant garder son self-control face à la chose dur qui frottait, à chaque petit mouvement de sa part, contre sa cuisse. Peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait, Ichigo n'aurait aucuns regrets à un détail près. Il regretterait seulement de ne pas avoir vu son père pour s'excuser de son échec.

-J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te proposer.

Ichigo, leva un regard fiévreux à son altesse qui déglutit en le voyant. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le faire crier de plaisir et le faire sien à tout jamais.

-Tu viens de rater ta tentative d'assassinat envers ma personne. Normalement, en temps qu'assassin, tu dois honorer le code des assassin en te faisant seppuku. Mais je t'offre une alternative à tout cela : devient ma favorite. Tu te déguiseras en présence des autres et cachera la vérité. Quand tu seras avec moi tu pourras redevenir un garçon. Tu seras toujours en ma présence quand tu iras quelques parts. Et si jamais on te pose la question « pourquoi tu n'as pas d'enfant ? » tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu es stérile et donc que tu ne peux pas concevoir.

-Hum, c'est vrai que ça me sauve la peau mais je fais comment pour mes partenaires ? S'ils savent que j'ai échoué, je devrais mourir.

-Et bien, j'ai des condamnés à mort dans la prison impériale. Je peux en prendre un, lui teindre les cheveux, mettre le kimono que tu portes et faire en sorte que tes partenaires le voient et le prennent pour toi. Ils verront que tu as échoué.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela. En plus, vous oubliez que d'autres assassins vont venir pour vous tuer.

-Justement…si tu es près de moi, tu pourras me défendre. Avait-il murmuré sensuellement à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Je…je ne peux pas…

-Ah et pourquoi ?

Ichigo détourna les yeux dans une direction opposé, gêné pour répondre au bleuté.

-Laisse-moi deviner…tu ne veux pas car si tu deviens ma favorite du devra avoir des rapports avec moi ? Dis-moi, tu es encore vierge ?

Les yeux du tueur s'ouvrirent en grand et Ichigo vira au rouge pivoine.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… alors tu n'as qu'à découvrir…

Son murmure finit engloutit. Il commençait à embrasser le cou du jeune homme et ses mains se baladaient sur le torse du roux.

-Ah attendez…ce n'est…ahh

Ichigo ferma les yeux malgré lui quand l'Empereur lécha l'un de ses tétons. Ces mains le caressaient divinement bien et savaient parfaitement quels gestes il fallait faire à quels endroits.

-Ichigo est bien ton nom ou est-ce un faux ?

-C'est… c'est mon vrai prénom…

-Moi je suis Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi me dire votre nom maintenant ?

-Pour que tu le cris quand tu prendras du plaisir. Ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Le bleuté arracha presque l'obi d'Ichigo et se retrouva face un fundoshi blanc, immaculé. Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres à la vue du rouquin à demi-nu. Le souverain desserra lui-même l'obi de son propre kimono pour laisser apparaître un torse large dont la musculature était bien visible. Il revint s'attaquer à Ichigo. Il le déshabilla et l'assassin se retrouva nu sous l'œil gourmand de Grimmjow. Il embrassa sauvagement le plus jeune et celui-ci laissa passer des gémissements érotiques que vint cueillir l'Empereur dans un baiser sauvage. Ichigo sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ses joues le bruler ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps que touchait le souverain. Ses gémissements étaient une douce litanie aux oreilles du bleuté. Il laissa un sillon de salive sur le corps du plus jeune. Ce sillon partait de sa bouche qu'il avait « abandonnée » à contrecœur et il dirigeait maintenant sa langue vers le bassin du jeune tueur.

-Ahhh, vous …non arr…

Ichigo balançais sa tête de droite à gauche, essayant de ne pas gémir et de chasser ce plaisir qui prenait son corps d'assaut. S'il gémissait, c'était comme une victoire assurée au plus vieux et ça, il se le refusait. Mais ces gémissements, qu'il essayait vainement de retenir, retentirent dans la chambre. L'homme le plus important de tout l'empire était en train de le sucer. Ichigo aurait eu de quoi se venter mais là n'était pas son esprit. Son plaisir augmentait toujours plus. Son corps s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et il sentait son sang bouillir. Grimmjow s'occupait avec beaucoup d'attention de la verge de son nouvel amant. La colonne de chaire palpitait dans sa bouche et il sentait déjà le liquide séminal du jeune assassin se répandre petit à petit sur sa langue. Ichigo était la luxure incarnée, sa peau ni d'albâtre, ni ensoleillée était parfaite, son odeur était attirante, sa bouche était une invite, ses cris et gémissements une litanie sensuelle, ses yeux les miroirs de son âmes troublée, tourmentée par la nouvelle expérience qu'il vivait. Ichigo incitait à la débauche, aux plaisirs de la chaire. L'Empereur cessa son activité buccale juste avant que le roux ne jouisse. Il présenta deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, lui faisant comprendre ainsi ce qu'il voulait faire. Le tueur, perdu dans son plaisir nouveau, ouvrit quelque peu lentement, un passage entre ses lèvres malmenées par les baisers qu'elles recevaient de l'Empereur. Les doigts de Grimmjow passèrent entre les dents du rouquin pour venir titiller la langue de ce dernier. La dite langue ne répondit pas aux appels des doigts mais c'est sans compter sur le souverain qui ne tarda pas à faire plier les barrières du roux. La langue d'Ichigo était maintenant en train de s'enrouler fiévreusement contre les doigts du plus vieux. Son altesse les retira de la bouche chaude de l'assassin pour descendre ensuite entre les cuisses puis l'antre inexplorée, encore jamais utilisée. Grimmjow titilla l'entrée en passant et repassant dessus en cercle. Des soupirs et des gémissements de la part d'Ichigo retentirent dans l'immense chambre.

-Ah…c'est…c'est trop…

-Tu es vraiment sensible, fit le bleuté d'un ton à demi- concentré sur le plaisir et malicieux.

-Ah ! no..non…

Le bleuté venait d'entrer l'un de ses doigts dans l'anus du rouquin. Le fourreau de chaire était très étroit, preuve qu'il n'avait jamais encore servi mais il était aussi bouillant que la lave en fusion. Ichigo serrait très fort le drap sous lui sous la douleur lancinante de cet intrus incongrue. Il serrait les fesses pour faire fuir l'intrus non désiré de son antre et de le faire partir mais tout cela n'arrangea gère l'état de l'Empereur, qui essayait tant bien que mal, de garder tout son self-control pour éviter de prendre, sans plus de cérémonie, le plus jeune. Sentir la chaire se raffermir sur son doigt l'excitait au plus haut point. Grimmjow pénétra un second doigt dans les chaires serrées du rouquin. Celui-ci lâcha une plainte de douleur et des larmes commençaient à apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. Le bleuté vint récupérer les larmes maintenant coulante, sur les joues de son nouvel amant, en les léchant. Il embrassa de nouveau la bouche sensuelle d'Ichigo pour occuper le rouquin afin qu'il évite de penser à la douleur vive au niveau de son arrière train. Grimmjow commença à élargir l'antre d'Ichigo dans un mouvement de ciseaux lent et régulier, laissant un peu de temps au plus jeune de s'habituer un peu plus. Il devait bien le préparer, car il ne voulait pas blesser le rouquin sous peine qu'il n'apprécierait pas et qu'il tenterait par la suite, de fuir l'Empereur. Or ce n'était pas dans les plans du bleuté. Il devait amener devant le fait accompli, le jeune assassin pour ensuite, que ce soit le rouquin qui lui demande des baisers et de lui-même, demander qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Ce ne devait pas être l'Empereur qui réclame après une concubine mais l'inverse, tel était l'ordre des choses. Il entendit soudainement un long gémissement sortir du fin fond de la gorge du tueur.

-Je l'ai trouvé on dirait…

-Qu'avez…qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda le pauvre Ichigo en sueur et complétement étourdit par ce plaisir qui le dépassait.

-Ça ? demanda d'un air prédateur son altesse impériale tout en touchant un point bien précis dans son corps, renouvelant ainsi ce qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ah !...oui… ça.

L'Empereur sourit un peu sadiquement et daigna enfin répondre après avoir réentendu quelques soupirs en plus du pauvre assassin.

-Je viens de toucher ta prostate. C'est elle qui te fait gémir comme ça.

Ichigo ne répondit rien à l'affirmation, seuls ses gémissements et soupires perçaient dans le silence presque religieux de la pièce.

-Je crois que c'est bon…tu es assez préparé pour me recevoir…

-Non, attendez s'il…Ahhh

Grimmjow insérait lentement le bout de son pénis dans le fourreau de chair d'Ichigo. Il sentait parfaitement les parois se contracter dans une veine tentative de repoussement.

-Si tu te crispe tu auras encore plus mal…

-Ah…ça fait si…mal gémit le plus jeune, la voix serré et voilée par la peur et l'appréhension.

La verge tendu de l'Empereur s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui, faisant tressaillir le pauvre Ichigo qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, jusqu'à ce qu'un filet mince de sang coule sur son menton. Le bleuté enfonça son phallus jusqu'à la garde. Il se sentait divinement bien. Cette douce chaleur à fleur de peau, mais aussi cette moiteur…il n'avait jamais connu pareille étroitesse. Même ses concubines, lui semblaient bien fades -comparé au jeune assassin-quand il s'enfonçait en elles. C'est vrai il était bien quand il se retrouvait dans le corps d'une femme mais là c'était encore meilleur, un sentiment de satisfaction pleinement remplis. Il gémit bien malgré lui en sentant l'étau de chaire se raffermir autour de son membre palpitant. Il regarda le jeune homme sous lui, notamment son visage un peu crispé. Son regard s'arrêta sur le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il vint le lécher comme un chat laperait du lait puis il reprit d'assaut les lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers ardents précédents. Un petit sanglot traversa les lèvres du rouquin.

-Ah…tu es si serré…essaie de te détendre un peu.

-Ah…no…non pas plus… j'ai mal. Geignit-il.

-Détends-toi et la douleur disparaitre petit à petit.

Ichigo souffla plusieurs fois pour tenter de se décrisper. Sentir comme ça, le corps chaud et humide de cet homme de grande importance, ainsi que le sexe de celui-ci en lui, le bouleversait plus que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait le nier mais il avait aimé quand l'Empereur avec titillé sa prostate. Une décharge avait circulée dans tout son corps allant même jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, passant par tout son réseau sanguin. Ichigo passa malgré lui ses bras autour de la nuque de l'Empereur. Celui-ci calcula le geste et se promis de le taquiné plus tard. Il attrapa les jambes de son partenaire maintenant vierges de tous tissus, pour les poser sur ses épaules et attrapa doucement mais fermement les fines hanches de l'assassin. Il s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans le corps chaud du plus jeune. Ichigo eut un cri non contrôlé qui sortit de sa gorge nouée.

-ah…

-Aller, dis-le…

-No…non….

-Aller, dis-le, demande moi ce que tu désires.

L'assassin mordit sa lèvre inférieur, honteux de ressentir pareils plaisirs alors qu'il venait tout simplement d'échouer lamentablement à la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il sentit les lèvres affamé du bleuté reprendre d'assaut les siennes. Ni tenant plus, il demanda honteux, confus et troublé :

-S'il…s'il vous plait...bougez…

-Hum…il va falloir être plus convainquant…

-Ichigo sentit en lui les dernières barrières s'affaisser. Ses yeux s'emplirent doucement de larmes.

-S'il vous plait prenez-moi et faites-moi crier de plaisir ! Pleurnicha-t-il

-ok alors prépares-toi mon joli tu vas apprécier la suite, scanda le bleuté.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'Empereur commença un grand coup de butoir frappant de plein fouet la prostate du jeune Ichigo qui ne se retint absolument pas pour crier et en redemander au plus grand bonheur du souverain. Le bleuté fut surpris en constatant que son jeune amant était très « vocale ». A chaque coup de butoir de sa part, il criait, gémissait voire hurlait d'une voix devenue plus aigu sous l'effet du plaisir.

-Encore ! Plus fort ! Criait-il.

L'Empereur accélérait ses coups de reins à la demande du rouquin. Ce qu'il aimait l'entendre crier de plaisir, le sentir tout contre lui, sentir son odeur. Ichigo, de son côté n'était plus que plaisir, luxure et magma en fusion. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. En fait, c'était ça première fois tout court et il aimait. Non il adorait sentir sa prostate en ébullition, sentir les mains du souverain sur ses hanches, griffer les épaules de son partenaire de couche, ressentir ce sexe s'enfoncer en lui, lui donner un plaisir incommensurable. Sentant les coups ralentir quelque peu, il en profita pour renverser la situation à son avantage. La honte et l'embarra avait déserté dans son esprit. Seul comptait maintenant ce plaisir lacérant son être tout entier, nouant ses entrailles, les déchirant, les entaillant, les tailladant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme ravagée par les volutes de plaisir diffuses. Le souverain suprême se trouvait maintenant dos sur les draps, son amant sur lui, assit sur son membre qui tâtait les parois palpitantes et serrées du rouquin. Ichigo perdu dans cette félicité euphorique commença à le chevaucher, fermant les yeux pour éprouver plus de sensations qu'il était possible d'avoir, laissant sa bouche entre-ouverte pour laisser des soupirs d'aise, des gémissements puis des cris de jouissance. Il s'était élancé d'abord lentement pour ensuite augmenter sa vitesse enfonçant toujours l'objet de son plaisir plus loin dans son corps. Il jouissait et se sentait proche de sa délivrance.

-Ah je… je vais…

-Hug…

Grimmjow ferma un œil tellement le plaisir l'assaillant le prenait aux tripes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille félicité dans sa libido. Lui aussi se sentait proche de sa fin, il accéléra de concert ses va-et-vient à ceux d'Ichigo puis il se sentit atteindre le nirvana, le paradis, le septième ciel. Il jouit à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud, dans un râle d'extase. Ichigo quant à lui se déversa sur son torse et celui de son amant dans un « Grimmjow ! » tellement fort que c'était presque sûr que les gardes de la porte devaient avoir entendu. Leurs corps s'étaient serrés dans une dernière étreinte durant l'orgasme puis ils se desserrèrent et furent pris de soubresauts. Grimmjow fut le premier à « redescendre » de son orgasme. Il regarda le rouquin encore assis sur son membre, les yeux fermés avec une expression post orgasmique très érotique peinte sur son visage. Ichigo finit par « redescendre » lui aussi sur terre en sentant le souverain suprême bouger sous lui. Il se leva délicatement pour retirer le membre devenu amorphe de son amant d'un soir, de son anus devenu luxurieux. Il s'écroula de tout son long à côté de l'Empereur qui lui, s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Le rouquin reprenait son souffle et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il venait de coucher avec l'Empereur du Japon. Il avait échoué à sa mission et devait mourir mais tout était partit en sucette. Le bleuté se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Maintenant tu es miens… susurra-t-il avec un ton suffisant.

Salut à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices,

Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'avoue que je suis plutôt de bonne humeur vu que je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre et de le corriger. J'espère qu'il aura plut ^^ En tout cas je tiens à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui vous rendra content je pense... Après mûres réflexions, avoir pesé le "pour" et le "contre" ainsi que de nombreuses heures à changer mon scénario initiale, je tiens à vous annoncer que cette fiction sera un peu plus longue que prévu. Elle devait faire 3 chapitres mais je viens de passer à 4 voire 5 chapitres. Bon voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment.

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plut et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite ^^ Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais m'atteler à écrire le chapitre 4. Donc je ne sais absolument pas quand je le posterais. Voila, je vous laisse et vous embrasse très fort.

A Bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Review si le coeur vous en dit ^^.

Seya-chan


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La fuite du Palais Impériale, encore des ennuis.

Ichigo était endormi sur le lit impérial. Mais son sommeil ne dura pas car il entendit des bruits de pas et des rires féminins se rapprocher de la chambre. Il accourut vers son kimono qui était par terre, traité comme un simple chiffon. Il le ramassa l'enfila comme il put pour cacher son corps masculin. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des femmes, habillé de vêtement simples comprenant, un pantalon beige de coton et un haut unicolore bleu de soie. Elles plaisantaient entre elles quand leur regard se posa sur Ichigo. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise puis elles s'inclinèrent prestement.

-Excusez-nous, nous pensions qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre de sa majesté.

Ichigo réfléchit un instant et en arriva à conclure qu'il s'agissait sans doute des femmes de chambre et de ménage. Il prit une voix un peu plus aiguë pour éviter de faire tomber le masque.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Savez-vous où se trouve son altesse ? interrogea le roux.

-Il est en réunion avec ses conseillers. Il ne nous a pas prévenus de votre présence. Fit l'une d'elle.

-Je pense qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps, il avait l'air très pressé ce matin en quittant ses appartements. Et l'intendante générale, a dû, elle aussi se dépêcher pour aider sa majesté. Enchaina une autre.

-Je vois…merci beaucoup. Puis-je poser une question ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr allez-y.

-Qui est l'intendante générale ?

-L'intendante générale C'est Furijiko-sama. C'est une très gentille femme. Mais elle commence à se faire vieille la pauvre. Elle ne doit pas être très loin des 75 ans maintenant. En fait, elle s'occupe de la gestion du personnel. Elle engage les femmes de chambre et de ménage, les serveurs et autres membre du personnel impérial. Elle connait son altesse impériale depuis qu'il est tout petit. Elle est en quelques sortes la grand-mère de son altesse. Furijiko-sama s'occupe beaucoup de lui. C'est elle qui choisit les kimonos et tous les vêtements de sa majesté. Elle s'occupe aussi de l'habiller car elle seule en a le droit. Les seules femmes à avoir vu son altesse nue sont, son altesse impériale la mère de sa majesté, Furijiko-sama et ses concubines.

Toutes les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Puis tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Ichigo.

-Qui êtes-vous au fait ? Se renseigna l'une d'elle d'un ton un peu suspicieux.

-Je suis…je suis sa nouvelle favorite.

-C'est vrai ? demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

-Euh, oui…son altesse m'a demandé hier de rejoindre ses concubines en tant que favorite. J'avoue avoir été surprise…qu'il me le demande.

Ichigo resserra la poigne qu'il exerçait sur son kimono. C'est vrai que maintenant, il n'avait que d'autre choix de rester au palais. Mais ses coéquipiers sauraient qu'il serait toujours en vie et ils seront envoyés pour le faire assassiné. Non, il devait fuir l'Empereur et le palais, il devait partir de cet endroit. Serrant un peu plus son kimono, il releva la tête pour regarder les servantes devant lui.

-Pourriez-vous transmettre un message à sa majesté ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

-Euh, oui bien su, nous feront tout notre possible pour lui transmettre.

Ichigo inclina la tête en remerciements. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un bureau en bois laqué où était posé un petit paquet de feuilles et un pot d'encre de chine. Le roux prit une des feuilles, vierge de toute écriture et un pinceau qui était resté à côté du pot d'encre et se décida à écrire une lettre d'adieu à l'Empereur. Il était certain que, quand l'Empereur lirait ce message, il serait furieux. Les femmes derrière la favorite regardait le haut du dos de la jeune fille face à elles. Le kimono couvrait une grande partie de son dos mais seul le haut était visible. Elles regardaient le grain de peau pur de la rousse et la jalousaient un peu. Contrairement à la noble, leur peau était abîmée par le travail et quelque peu bronzé dû à l'exposition au soleil. Elles virent la jeune fille poser le bout du pinceau au coin de ses lèvres comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes, puis la noble posa le pinceau et enroula son message pour ensuite l'enrouler d'un ruban rouge. Elle se retourna vers les servantes et tendis son message. L'une d'elles s'avança pour prendre le rouleau et s'incliner. Ichigo les quitta d'un bref salut de tête puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il avait pu repérer hier dans sa course poursuite avec l'Empereur. Il entra et se doucha pour enlever la sueur de la veille. Il sentit un liquide couler entre ses fesses. Il mit deux de ses doigts au niveau de son antre et préleva un petit échantillon du liquide. Il ramena ses doigts et inspecta le dit liquide. Il pâlit en reconnaissant cette fameuse souillure blanche semblable à du sang. Il se rinça abondamment puis il sortit pour se rhabiller de son kimono, un peu mieux qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Il se recoiffa aussi un peu plus et sortit de la salle de bain. Les servantes avaient disparu et avaient laissé derrière elles, une chambre correctement rangé, aérée mais aussi un lit fait avec de nouveau draps propres. La chambre respirait la fraîcheur. Il prit la direction de la porte de sortie et dès qu'il fut tout proche, il entrebâilla la porte pour avoir une petite vision du couloir. Il ne vit pas les gardes de la vieille. Il soupira et l'ouvrit plus franchement pour atterrir dans un immense couloir qui devait avoisiner le kilomètre. Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis s'élança dans le corridor essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche il arriva près d'une porte gigantesque. Il fit la même chose avec la porte de la chambre, il entrebâilla l'un des battants et vit une immense salle où il put voir l'Empereur assis sur son trône et les fameux conseillers en pleine réunion. Il balaya vite la salle des yeux et referma le battant en laissant une dernière fois son regard courir sur la silhouette puissante du souverain. Mais, il n'avait pas prévu que leur regard se croise. Ichigo pâlit quelque peu tandis que l'Empereur fit arrêter la réunion en cours. Ichigo prit le bas de son kimono et se mit à courir en sens inverse pour échapper au souverain. L'Empereur ouvrit franchement le battant pour voir sa favorite le fuir. Il se prit au jeu et lui courut après. Pas de chance pour lui, la favorite le semait un peu plus à chaque enjambée qu'il faisait. Mais il était dit que l'Empereur ne se laisserait jamais battre, il redoubla sa vitesse de course et se rapprocha de la fugitive. Il réussit à lui attraper un bras au détour d'un couloir. Il la stoppa dans son élan ce qui défit un peu le haut de son kimono que la rousse avait un peu peiné à mettre.

-Pour…pourquoi me fuis-tu ? demanda sa majesté en reprenant son souffle.

Elle ne répondit pas, reprenant elle aussi son souffle. Elle détourna le regard d'un air snobant et fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous devriez retourner à votre réunion majesté. Scanda la rousse d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'Empereur eut un sourire naissant puis un rire moqueur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Allons, allons, ne soit pas aussi froide avec moi. Après ce que l'on a vécu cette nuit… susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Ichigo tiqua à l'évocation de cette nuit qui lui fit repenser au mal qui lui rongeait maintenant les fesses. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un regard plus que mauvais à l'Empereur.

-Aller, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas aimé, tu as même pris les devants. Tu as fait plus que je ne l'espérais.

Ichigo sentit son sang bouillir et la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.

-Et bien justement, parlons-en de cette nuit vous…

La rousse ne put rien dire de plus, un des conseillers était venu chercher l'Empereur. Il s'arrêta devant la scène et s'inclina pour s'excuser. Il recula et prévint l'Empereur que sa présence était indispensable à la réunion et qu'il devait revenir le plus vite possible. Le souverain suprême acquiesça et son regard se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Bon écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on se retrouve dans ma chambre dès que j'ai terminé cette réunion d'accord ? Déclara le bleuté.

Pour toute réponse, la rousse dégagea sa poigne de son bras et partit en le snobant purement et simplement. L'Empereur la regarda encore un moment, appréciant ses formes un peu basses se balancer au rythme de sa marche ainsi que son kimono répétant le rythme. Elle dégageait un sex-appeal que le bleuté capta immédiatement. « Quel caractère…j'adore ça…vivement tout à l'heure… » Pensa –t-il avec un sourire pervers peint sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna pour rejoindre ses conseillers non sans jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, appréciant une dernière fois le balancement lascif de la jeune fille. Ichigo, quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne, courut vers la sortie. Enfin, elle n'arriva pas vers la grande sortie par où elle était entrée la veille mais elle était arrivé dans le jardin d'une taille démesuré. Une chance c'est qu'elle repéra un arbre près de la grande palissade de pierre qui servait de protection au palais impérial. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des gardes qui eux, la regardaient d'un œil un peu surpris mais aussi gourmand. Ichigo ne tenta même pas d'essayer de penser à ce que les gardes pensaient. Elle eut un frisson en sentant le regard de pure convoitise qui planait dans son dos. Seulement, elle fut rassurée en sachant qu'elle était la favorite son altesse et que donc, aucune personne ne tenterait quoique ce soit contre elle. Néanmoins, elle fomenta un plan. Elle devait arriver à s'échapper sans que ces idiots de gardes ne préviennent tout le reste du bataillon. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle soupira et misa toute sa chance dans l'imbécilité des gardes. Ichigo s'approcha de l'un des gardes et commença à jouer de ses charmes. Le soldat fut très réceptif et commença même à la tripoter au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Elle tenait là sa chance. Elle lui proposa d'aller un peu plus loin pour éviter d'être vu des autres. Dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être bien à l'abri de regards curieux, elle toucha un point au niveau du cou du garde et celui-ci tomba raide par terre, paralysé. Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur ses traits délicats. Elle fit de même avec les autres gardes qui se révélaient tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des hommes. On pouvait leur pardonner de moitié. Après avoir bien vérifié que plus personne ne pouvait la surprendre, elle grimpa agilement dans le cerisier se trouvant près de la muraille. Elle vérifia chaque branche sur laquelle elle posait les pieds. Ichigo se devait d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle sauta sur la muraille et ses réflexes d'assassin revinrent au galop. Elle sauta de la muraille pour atterrir avec une souplesse déconcertante sur un tas de foin. En fait, elle avait quitté le palais pour atterrir dans l'écurie impériale. La poisse. Elle devait échapper maintenant aux palefreniers qui s'occupaient des chevaux de la garde. Dans un box un peu éloigné, elle vit un magnifique cheval noir. Il avait l'air nerveux et hennissait en secouant la tête de chaque côté comme s'il disait « non ». Ses naseaux faisaient sortir de l'air chaud et ses sabots martelaient la litière au sol. Ichigo s'approcha, fasciné par ce cheval de toute beauté et fier. Il avait l'encolure haute et musclée. Il avait des courbes singulières et brutes lui donnant un aspect « impérial ». Il ne pouvait que _lui _appartenir. Ichigo sourit et chercha autour d'elle de quoi seller le cheval et ensuite partir le plus loin possible du palais et de cette ville. Le cheval, n'appréciant guère que quelqu'un d'inconnu s'approche de lui, martelait de plus en plus le sol et ses hennissements crachaient la menace. Ichigo arqua un sourcil et dévisageait le cheval au mauvais caractère. Elle tourna les talons pour chercher de la nourriture ou toutes autres friandises qui puissent pousser le cheval à l'apprécier un tant soit peu. Elle vit un petit tas de carotte non loin de là. La rouquine s'approcha du dit tas et prit deux trois carottes. Ichigo revint près du quadrupèdes antipathique et agressif d'un pas lent et mesurer pour éviter de l'énerver et qu'il ne prévienne toutes les personnes aux alentours. Elle mit les carottes en évidence pour montrer au cheval qu'elle venait en paix et qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à lui nuire. Le diable noir avait les oreilles dressées fièrement et regardait attentivement Ichigo se rapprocher avec un met de premier choix pour sa personne. Le démon noir restait tout de même sur ses gardes mais ne fit absolument rien. Il attendait sagement que les carottes viennent à lui. Ichigo lui tendit une carotte qu'il accepta prestement de manger. La jeune fille put dès lors, s'approcher du cheval et lui caresser la crinière. Ichigo lui flatta aussi l'encolure. Elle murmurait de douce parole au cheval, le calmant par la même occasion. Elle partit vers un tapis de selle et une selle qu'elle prit et qu'elle rapporta près de son futur compagnon de route. Elle lui donna une seconde carotte qu'il accepta tout aussi facilement. Ichigo déposa le tapis et la selle délicatement et lentement sur le dos du démon noir, et termina en serrant doucement les sangles pour éviter que la selle ne se retourne quand elle s'assiérait dessus. La jeune fille lui donna une troisième carotte et elle partit chercher un filet. Elle revint tout aussi rapidement pour lui installer le filet. Ce fut un peu plus difficile de lui mettre le mord car le cheval semblait, ne pas vraiment apprécier d'avoir un morceau de métal froid dans la bouche. Elle caressa encore une fois son encolure et lui chuchota de douces paroles mielleuses à l'oreille. Ichigo ouvrit le box, tira doucement sur les rennes et essaya de passer incognito derrière les box, regardant dans toutes les directions, les sens en alerte, surveillant chaque recoin de l'écurie impériale. La rouquine priait intérieurement que personne ne la remarque. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure, elle et son nouveau compagnon à atteindre la porte de sortie. Seul petit hic dans toute cette histoire, deux gardes gardaient l'entrée. Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle grimpa sur la selle, s'installant correctement sur celle-ci en faisant attention à son kimono. Elle s'assied en amazone, lui permettant ainsi de mettre correctement son kimono et de ne pas être gênée. Elle souffla un grand coup, espérant par la même occasion d'évacuer son stress. Elle prit fermement les rennes et frappa franchement mais finement l'un des flancs du cheval qui se mit directement au galop après un grand hennissement alertant tout le monde y compris les soldats de la porte. Ils barrèrent la route mais cela n'empêcha pas Ichigo et son démon de passer au travers de la barrière. Le couple cheval-cavalière passa les portes et s'enfuit. Ichigo quittait la ville pour se retrouver le plus loin possible du palais impérial et de la demeure Kurosaki. Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de galop et de trot, le duo improbable s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau. Ichigo descendit de sa pose amazonienne pour boire l'eau claire et pure. L'après-midi était bien avancé et l'assassin n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller sous la faim qui lui tenaillait les tripes. Ichigo but toute l'eau qu'il put pour couper sa faim puis reprendre la route. Il arriva vers une ville voisine mais non pas assez éloigné de Karakura. Il devait se trouver de la nourriture. Dès qu'il arriva en ville, tous les regards de la foule se braquèrent sur lui. Il les ignora superbement et déposa son cheval près d'un restaurant. Il attacha les rennes solidement dans un nœud complexe pour éviter toute tentative de vol de son compagnon. Il alla voir le propriétaire du restaurant pour demander s'il recherchait une serveuse en ce moment. Ichigo devait se trouver un travail pour s'assurer d'avoir à manger. Il revint vers son cheval bredouille. Il marchait maintenant à côté du cheval, regardait distraitement les magasins et la foule qui le regardait curieusement. Mais au détour d'une ruelle, il sentit trop tard une présence derrière lui et puis plus rien, le noir complet. Il se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait « dormi » mais il pressentit que ça faisait longtemps. Il avait un mal de crâne persistant et ne demandait qu'à manger, prendre une bonne douche, changer de vêtements et dormir. Cela ne lui fut pas accordé car quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des fusuma de la pièce où se trouvait l'assassin, s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser passer un homme de taille moyenne, avec un petit embonpoint. Il avait un regard de pervers collé au visage et ses yeux marron le rendaient affreux. Il ressemblait à un port ayant trouvé des truffes. Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et s'arrêta toujours avec cet air pervers qui énervait tant Ichigo. Il regarda le jeune homme face à lui avec un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres.

-Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ?

Ichigo eu une grimace de dégout avant de répondre.

-Je m'appelle Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et que me voulez-vous ?

-C'est simple ma jolie, je viens de t'acheter ainsi que ton magnifique cheval. Vous êtes miens. Et tu vas travailler pour moi au six étoiles (1).

-Hors de question ! S'injuria Ichigo.

-Tu n'as pas tellement le choit ma belle. Réplica-t-il ironiquement.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler « ma belle » je suis un garçon ! avoua le rouquin les yeux rempli de haine, au bord de la crise de nerf.

L'homme perdit son sourire et ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Tu…tu mens ! S'énerva l'homme.

-Ah vous croyez que je mens ?

Ichigo se leva et fit descendre le haut de son kimono pour laisser voir un torse fin et imberbe de jeune homme. Sa peau reluisait doucement à la lumière des bougies de la chambre. L'homme sembla fasciné de voir sa peau blanche et se corps mince. Il parut réfléchir.

-Bon peu importe, de toute façon homme ou femme il est magnifique, il attirera forcément des clients en masse donc ce n'est pas trop grave. Après tout, ça ne dérange pas les hommes de coucher avec des putains comme lui. Du moment qu'il ressemble à une femme et qu'il soit attirant, les hommes se l'arracherons pour le posséder. Fit-il le sourire narquois et sournois faisant comme si Ichigo n'était pas là.

-Vous croyez que je vais gentiment obéir à vos ordres ? Que je vais me laisser prendre par des hommes que je ne connais pas, juste pour qu'ils prennent leur pied et que ce soit vous qui récoltez l'argent ? Je pourrais vous tuer misérable insecte ! Cracha Ichigo pire que méprisant et haineux.

-Attention à tes paroles ! Je te signale que je viens de t'acheter, c'est moi le patron, et tu dois obéir ! Si un client te veut, tu le serviras comme il se doit. Ton corps est ma propriété ! Cria le soit disant patron, énervé.

Ichigo sentit un coup derrière sa nuque puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Derrière son corps étendu au sol, un homme très grand venait de l'assommer. Le patron soupira pour évacuer la tension que le jeune homme avait fait naitre dans son corps affreux.

-Merci Nnoitra… Quel petit insolent ! Tu vas devoir t'en occuper, il a l'air d'être rebelle et je ne tolérerais aucune rébellion ! Il doit savoir qui est le chef…je compte sur toi pour parfaire sa formation.

-Ok, je vais m'en occuper. Il m'a l'air très appétissant. Fit l'homme d'un ton sadique.

-Tu pourras en faire ce que tu désires, du moment qu'il n'a aucunes marques. Ajouta le patron avant de partir.

Ichigo était dans de sales draps.

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser pour plusieurs choses, tout d'abord pour le retard, ensuite pour la longueur du chapitre (6 pages au lieu de 9 à 11). Mais si j'ai moins écris c'est pour une bonne raison. Je prépare en ce moment une fiction sur Harry Potter. Elle est déjà entamée et comporte maintenant un prologue et le premier chapitre qui sont prêts et le chapitre 2 en rédaction. Je ne la poste pas tout de suite. J'attends d'être bien avancée avant de la poster. En tout cas je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur ^^. Ce chapitre était l'avant dernier et donc le prochain sera le dernier. Et oui se sera le dernier et en plus il sera beaucoup plus long U.U Il devra faire je pense une quinzaine de page, donc comptez à peu près 8,000 mots voire plus U.U. Bon après ce n'est qu'une suggestion, je ne sais pas encore quelle forme va prendre ce dernier chapitre U.U Donc je vous laisse sur ça et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre final ^^

Review si le coeur vous en dit. A bientôt.

Seya-chan

INFO: CHAPITRE NON BÊTA-READE. Désolé pour les possibles fautes ^^'


End file.
